The present invention relates to an automatic means for ejecting a payload such as a sonobuoy from its container.
As a rule, sonobuoys consist of a payload having electronic circuits and apparatus for receiving and/or transmitting signals, and a container for housing other apparatus associated with the electronic circuits such as a folded antenna, braking parachute, etc. The combination of the payload and the container is jettisoned from an aircraft such as an airplane and means are provided for detaching the container from the payload to permit deploying of the parachute. In addition to the payload container assembly, the combination also comprises means for locking or assembling the container with the payload during storage, handling or a non-use period, the locking means being unlocked only at the time of the drop or immediately thereafter when the assembly is in free flight.
All known means for separating or ejecting the payload from the container are more or less complex, and accordingly relatively difficult to manufacture and use. It is therefore an object of the present invention to create an ejection means which is easy to implement, reliable in operation and permits any kind of handling while in storage.